Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article carriers, and a package of containers supported together by means of the article carrier, and more particularly to an article carrier formed of a suitable plastic material and defined by means of annular band portions which can be expanded so as to engage upper portions of the containers and thereby grip the same in a supporting mode so as to form the package.
Carrier devices for connecting together a plurality of containers so as to form a complete package are widely used especially for connecting together disposable metal cans used for packaging beer and other carbonated beverages. Such cans are generally of a cylindrical configuration with a rolled rim around their top edge. Carrier devices for connecting together such containers comprise an array of interconnected container encircling bands which are made from flexible resilient material and which are stretched so as to elastically grip the top of each can. The bands lie substantially flat against the cylindrical surface of the can and the top edge of each band engages beneath the rolled rim. Such metal cans, particularly when they are filled with pressurized liquids, are substantially rigid and consequently the carrier devices are arranged to tightly grip the tops of the cans so as to maintain the engagement between the carrier device and the cans.
Consumables such as yogurt, other dairy products and prepackaged desserts are often sold in containers made of thermoformed thermoplastic material having a flange extending outwards from the open end thereof and to which a foil lid is attached, usually by adhesive or heat sealing. Such containers are much more flimsy than conventional metal cans and usually include a substantial taper. Accordingly, carrier devices such as those used for cans are unsuitable and, conventionally, to package such containers together in an array, they have been held in a surrounding sleeve of paper or cardboard.